riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Calypso
Background Calypso is an aquatic planet located on the Southern fringe of Northern Federation-controlled space. It is more widely known for it's sea creatures than any human population that resides there, and these mythical creatures is the driving force of Calypso. While many of these creatures are small, ordinary fish, many still are large and monstrous, capable of swallowing entire villages whole if provoked. Because of these large sea monsters, many legends and tales have evolved around them, and hunting these large beasts have been the primary driving force of Calypso's culture since it was settled. Many rich, adventurous individuals across the galaxy travel to Calypso as a sort of vacation, often times looking to hunt one of these gigantic creatures and bring back their heads as a nice showpiece. However, few of the locals have managed to kill the large aquatic creatures lying in the depths of Calypso's blue seas, let alone visitors, and those who have are treated with utmost respect among the local population. Environment Calypso's surface is covered entirely by one massive, never-ending ocean, scattered throughout with only small islands, and what few settlements there are are mostly built on these small islands. Most settlements are nothing more than shanty towns or fishing villages, and the one city that exists on the planet, known as Backwater, is a criminal hub filled with pirates and illegal smugglers. Calypso's seas range in depth anywhere from 10 km deep at its shallowest to 2,300 km deep at its deepest. It is at these depths where the truly terrifying creatures are known to dwell. Nobody knows what the surface looks like underneath the vast oceans, as few dare travel to the depths to come face to face with the monsters that call it home. It is also known for its long, brutal storms that seem to come out of nowhere. It is said that these storms signifies that the monsters of the deep are on the hunt, but whether that is myth or truth no one can be sure. What is known, is many vessels have been lost to Calypso's depths during these storms, and many more are sure to follow. Wildlife While many smaller aquatic animals occupy the waters of Calypso that many fishing villages rely on, the sea world is much more known for the many monsters it has lying in the very depths of Calypso's dark waters. Ranging from the massive, squid-like Flowermaw to the Draconian Abyssyn, The wildlife living in the waters of Calypso have proven time and again that they are among the most dangerous species in the galaxy, and almost all of them are surrounded by folklore of some kind. Few dare to travel into the deepest waters of Calypso for fear of facing these mythical creatures that lie beneath, but many trophy hunters and glory seekers go looking for the beasts. Few ever come back. Flowermaw.jpg|The squid-like Flowermaw, named for the shape of its jaws when opened. Abyssyn.jpg|An Abyssyn, a dragon-like deep sea creature that can create small electric pulses in the water. Culture Unsurprisingly, most of Calypso's culture falls around the sea. From the small fishing villages scattered throughout the world to the world's only city, Backwater, everyone brave enough to live on the sea world is somehow involved with the waters that cover the planet from head to toe. Many Calypso locals are very superstitious, and often find themselves wrapped up in Calypso's rich folklore and revere the beasts that call its waters home as almost godlike. Many have various rituals and totems to protect them from the sea beasts, even though most avoid them altogether, though several smaller cult followings have emerged on Calypso to offer sacrifices to the monsters that live there. Calypso is largely anarchist, as while the Northern Federation has a Coast Guard base operating off one of the islands, they dare not patrol too far from their home base for fear of provoking the terrors from the deep. Thus, much of Calypso is left to fend for itself, leading to a lot of conflict among the world sometimes. Backwater itself is run almost entirely by the many pirate gangs that occupy it, and there is always a massive power struggle between them. This also makes Backwater a haven for mercenaries, as the pirate gangs often hire assassins or soldiers to do their dirty work for them without having the political backlash if they had done it themselves. Backwater also contains the planet's only spaceport, and is a haven for smugglers in that regard as well. Everything in Backwater is controlled by one of the pirate gangs that occupy the city, legal or otherwise, and very few things happen in it without one of the gangs knowing about it. Combining the massive political minefield with the almost religious folklore, Calypso has one of the more unique cultures in the Northern Federation, if not the galaxy. Category:Planets